


awake (05:13 am)

by wengay



Series: my midnight shit that i make. enjoy while you can. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wengay/pseuds/wengay
Summary: mark just wanted him to stay a little longer.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: my midnight shit that i make. enjoy while you can. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206711
Kudos: 3





	awake (05:13 am)

**Author's Note:**

> u might cry.

mark held the soft plush in his arms, repeatedly squeezing its hand, where the voice box lay. a melodic voice echoed throughout the room, every time he squeezed it again.

"hi, mark! i hope you're doing well, i love you so so much!"

it was donghyuck's voice, even with the crackling and static, mark knew that it was his. the wonderful sunshine boy, his heaven in disguise. the person who he could confidently call "mine".

or so he thought.

at this point in time, he didn't know who donghyuck was, or if he really paid attention to him as closely as he wanted. the mere thought made mark smirk in disappointment, was he really that careless of a boyfriend? so blind that he didn't even notice? donghyuck was dead, and somehow mark can't believe it.

he know what he was getting into when he fell for that boy, the one person who could make him smile in desperate times. the boy who made every single day, worth it. he knew that their time together was limited. for fuck sake, he was there for when donghyuck collapsed and was taken to the hospital. he was there was he was diagnosed with heart failure. so why is he crying now? how did he ignore this, even when donghyuck was bed-ridden for weeks on end. how did he ignore the signs when donghyuck was weak by simply standing up and walking? 

he knew why. he thought that he would have more time with donghyuck. maybe they could've reached their thirties, maybe they could've seen the day that they would be able to live together in peace? maybe with a pet?

mark clenched the plush in his hands as tears welled up in his eyes. He scrunched up his face in an attempt to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. everything came down on him as he thought about the memories he had made with donghyuck. the boy that he loved so dearly. the love of his life. the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

he sniffled and gasped violently, rubbing the back of his hands on his eyes, wiping away his tears with anguish.

"you were supposed to stay with me.." he whispered, choking on his words as the hots tears spilled down his cheek and onto the teddy bear. he just wanted his sunshine boy a little longer, long enough to at least say goodbye. maybe just long enough to give him one more kiss, and a hug. he just wanted more time, even just a minute would've been alright.

he just wanted him to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed !
> 
> twitter - pvppylee


End file.
